Return to LaRousse
by Violet Ambitions
Summary: She left for a better life. She didn't want to return to the drama of her old school. Too bad Fate had other plans. Contest, Ikari, Poke, and creepy stalker-ish definitely onesided Hoennshipping. Rated for language and possibly themes.
1. Prologue

**Ah, yes, another pokemon fic... Meh. Anyways, a little, if not seriously different from my other two (which, by the way, will be updated next week). Anyways, May is driven away (again) from LaRousse and the a few years later is back, reasons shall be secret until next installment. I don't own pokemon! Although I totally wish I did! May and Drew, Dawn and Paul, and Misty and Ash would all be in relationships now! Oh yeah, Contest, Poke, and Ikari. Extremely stalker-ish onesided Hoennshipping.**

* * *

**Return to LaRousse**

_Prologue_

To be quite frank, the day did not start off well. Perhaps it was the annoying Brianna Rosen clinging to Drew Hayden again, or maybe it was that Drew was in a very irked mood. Either way, he forced Brianna off, sending her away, and turned to May Maple. May, being naive as she was, looked at Drew, wondering what they were going to talk about at that current moment. They'd probably laugh at Brianna's sad attempts at getting him to love her.

But, unexpectedly, he instead sneered, "Just get away from me, freak."

It took a few seconds to register in May's brain. She froze. He was going to need to repeat that, because it just wasn't sinking in properly. That was, of course, until May wailed, "But Drew! W-we're best friends!"

"Since when? You're dragging me down!"

"But, Drew…" May sobbed.

"Just leave it, Maple."

His voice… so cold. May had gotten the message.

She trudged home, sad.

"Hey, honey," Caroline greeted.

"Hey, mom."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

May looked around to see her home covered with boxes.

"Okay, honey. Well, I might as well tell you now. I thought you should know… We're moving back to Petalburg! Maybe you can meet up with Brendan there. But, we're moving tomorrow, goodnight."

That move was so sudden. It couldn't be right!

But at the same time, she was glad.

No one that she couldn't look at.

No annoying, bitchy fangirls like Brianna.

But best of all…

No arrogant, stuck-up bastards like Drew.

Yes, she'd meet up with Brendan again.

And maybe go to Kanto, or Sinnoh, Johto even!

Yeah, that'd be it. Or she'd just go to Pokemon Academy in Sinnoh! Yeah, even better.

That's when she saw it. Two things on her bed.

A letter.

And a rose.

The letter was printed on rich paper, and it said, "Miss May Maple, you are herby accepted to Pokemon Academy, the most prestigious school in the Sinnoh region. We expect you there by **March 31****st**. Enclosed is a list of supplies. Thank you and good day, Headmaster Rowan."

Yes! Even better! She had a whole month to get there by! And by the look of things, she'd be there even sooner. Yes, this was very good.

But she couldn't help to look at the other thing on her bed.

A red rose.

And just who was that from?

* * *

**Okay, obviously it's Drew... Duh. Anyways, next time:**

_The Return_

**May Maple returns to LaRousse, obviously against her will, with some of her new friends. Too bad Drew's just a _teensy_ bit jealous.**

**Review?**


	2. The Return

**Yeah... New chapter to Return to LaRousse. In which May returns. I don't own pokemon!**

* * *

**Return to LaRousse**

_The Return_

Ask anyone from LaRousse Academy and they will tell you Pokemon Academy was insane.

The prestigious academy was having a side branch of the school merge with LaRousse Academy.

Ask anyone for Pokemon Academy, and they will tell you that the side branch idea was stupid.

But it was what it was, and obviously unchangeable.

* * *

May Maple, current age 16, and current grade: 10th. Current relationship with LaRousse, shaky. Yeah, even three years later, after the drama in 8th grade, she still didn't like the idea of going to LaRousse again. Current relationship with ex-friend Brendan… horrible. When she had gotten back, she met up with Brendan. And he was sweet and caring and all the things Drew wasn't… including a creep and a stalker… although May didn't find this out until the middle of ninth grade. He tried to do… things to her for Arceus' sake! Yeah, she wasn't interested in being friends with him.

Not to mention she had made herself new best friends, Dawn Berlitz and Misty Waterflower. They were going to the new branch, too. They didn't want to, but they were part of the half of the school that was being sent to the new Hoenn branch… The same branch that was merging with LaRousse. Hopefully, Drew wouldn't be there.

* * *

If May knew how wrong she was. Then again, Drew Hayden hoped she wasn't going to show. It would seriously be a horrid mess. Anyways, his new best friends (acquired when May left for a fancy school in Sinnoh because _he_ decided to be friends with the popular crowd), Ash Ketchum and Paul Shinji and him were just hoping these new kids, whoever they were, weren't going to be crazed, deranged fans like Brianna Rosen, Giselle Hatter, and Zoey Nozomi. But hey. There were always the possibility that there were going to be girl immune to their stunning good looks. Hopefully.

* * *

May stood at the door. Dawn and Misty behind her. About another three people behind them. The others had already made it to their homerooms alive. But now, it was May's turn to feel new again. But she was new to a place that already knew her.

"May, just open the door, or I will!" Misty muttered.

"Okay, okay, lemme just get the feel of things," May said nervously.

And she opened the door.

When they did, they got an earful of screaming from female voices.

"No, Paul is better!" A girl with short, spiky orange hair said. Her sunglasses perched on her nose, her dark red eyes gleaming with passion.

"No!" A girl with curly brown hair in soft locks and hard brown eyes countered, "Ash is!"

"Omigod!" A girl with orangey-pink hair and bright blue eyes said, interrupting. The two fighting girls looked to see what the commotion was, as did the rest of the class.

If May remember correctly, the on that had spoken was Brianna Rosen.

"It's _her_!" Brianna said.

"What?" May asked innocently, while the class was confused.

"It's _May Maple, _people!" Brianna screamed, "It's that girl that Drewy-bear got rid of!"

People seemed to remember her _then_. Oh yes.

Giselle Hatter and Zoey Nozomi (Brianna's followers) were suppressing their laughter.

The sound of Drew's name angered May. But Brianna angered her more.

She was going to punch that girl.

"May," Dawn whispered, "Calm down."

"You're to talk, Dawn," Misty countered.

"Humph!" Dawn replied.

May saw Drew sitting in the back row, with two other boys that she recognized. The one with purple hair and stone-cold eyes was Paul Shinji, if she remembered correctly. And the other one with the spiky raven hair and brown eyes was Ash Ketchum.

"Miss Maple, Miss Berlitz, Miss Waterflower, and the rest of these six new students will be joining our homeroom," Mrs. Butterbe said. "Please welcome them, and their other classmates from Pokemon Academy!"

"Like I actually choose to be here?" May whispered to Misty and Dawn, while the latter giggled and the former smirked.

"Miss Maple, is something wrong?"

"Nothing, Mrs. Butterbe. Just talking to my friends, if that's all right. I mean, I am _new_ here." May strained the word "new" as if to prove a point.

"As new as contests are to coordinators, Maple?" A voice asked.

May looked in the direction it came from.

Oh no. It was _him._

"Well, _Hayden_," May sneered back, "If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut, seeming as you must treat others how you wish to be treated."

"You may take your seats," Mrs. Butterbe interrupted.

"Yes ma'am," May grumbled, walking to her seat. Misty and Dawn followed her.

What she did not notice when arguing with Drew was the hint of jealousy in her closeness with Dawn and Misty. But lucky she didn't. For if she did, she would have finally found something to use against him. And Drew couldn't let that happen.

* * *

**Ah, another chapter done! I hope it was enjoyable. Anyways, next chapter is called...**

_The Stalker_

**One can only imagine who it is... If you read carefully you can figure it out!**

**Review? If you can guess who the stalker is, virtual cookie for you!**


	3. The Stalker

**Hiya! It's me again, with the next installment for Return to LaRousse! Now then, GrossGirl18, Mikadocon, and Pokemonlover4ever get cookies for guessing the stalker! WARNING: This chapter contains a flashback and mention of attempted rape! I don't own Pokemon! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Return to LaRousse**

_The Stalker_

May only knew he was here because her friend Sophie Janson texted her that her personal stalker was there.

Yes. He was here.

Brendan Birch.

No one liked him. May should have seen why years ago. He was a creep, a perv, and a stalker; hell, he tried to _rape_ her. Of course, he was now only and "forever" obsessed with his "May-kins". And quite honestly, the student body of Pokemon Academy was sick of it. No wonder they shipped him off to Hoenn.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Andrew Hayden! Where were you?" Katrina Hayden, Drew's older sister yelled. His parents were probably away again._

"_I was at the mall." It was one of the few breaks, this being Spring Break, in which Drew came home. In another week, he'd be back in his dorm room at LaRousse Academy._

_Her next question stung him._

_Her long wavy maroon hair was tied in a bun, due to her cooking dinner, but emerald eyes were furious._

"_What the hell did you do to May Maple?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Her mother called. She said May was down, and wasn't talking or eating," Katrina said, squinting her eyes. "And she asked I knew what was going on. But I don't. Care to enlighten me?"_

"_I just… stopped being friends with her," he said simply._

_Katrina's eyes bulged._

"_You… what?" She muttered dangerously low._

"_You heard me," Drew said, now realizing his error._

_Katrina let the butter on the frying pan burn a little._

"_Get to your room. Now. I don't wanna see you," she whispered harshly. "And to think, today of all days. She's leaving. Going back to Petalburg."_

_And at this point, Drew realized that he was utterly screwed. Well… there was no going back now._

_He didn't even care that his dinner was burnt… or that Katrina had burnt her hand._

_End Flashback_

Drew was pulled from his flashback by Ash.

"Drew," Ash hissed, "Mrs. Butterbe called on you."

"Huh, what?"

"Mr. Hayden. Would you care to explain what kind of short stories we will be writing as your first projects?"

"Uh… Romance?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, that is incorrect. Miss Maple?"

May's hand was raised.

"We will be writing angst stories, Mrs. Butterbe," she said gracefully.

"Thank you, Miss Maple."

* * *

"Drew, what was _that_?" Ash asked.

"What was what?"

"That, right there! You actually weren't paying attention!"

"So?"

"So, Drew, Mrs. Butterbe actually got one on you!" Ash said, failing his arms like a madman.

"Well sorry," Drew said mockingly.

* * *

"Fufufu, my little May-kins is so cute when she's fuming," Brendan said in a creepy voice.

"Did you guys hear something?" May asked in the distance.

"No," Dawn and Misty said, continuing to eat lunch.

Then, May screamed.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked.

"R-read Sophie's text!" May screamed hysterically.

"Holy crap!" Dawn yelled.

Brendan didn't see it, but he was sure that Sophie Janson had texted, _'You're stalker's back.'_

Brendan sighed, "Now May-kins will be on guard for me!"

His white hair was sticking up in all places and his red eyes had bags under them. He stayed up all night watching May from her dormroom window.

"He's such a _creeper!_" May screamed.

Brendan frowned. Why would his May-kins call him a creeper?

Oh, right.

He stalked her… And tried to rape her.

Whoopsies.

* * *

**Sorry for a super short chapter! I was rushed... I just really wanted to post this before I forgot! Anyways, that flashback was important...ish... I was trying to make Drew less of a jerk. And Katrina plays a part in this story (she takes on the role of the mother, reasons to be explained next time) Also, Brendan you creeper! Review, please!**

**Next time:**

_The Unexpected and Unwanted_


	4. The Mildly Amusing Argument

**LOL guys, what is this? It's an update. A short, mildly crappy one, but whatever. This is more to tide you over while I rewrite this story. It's one of my favorites, I'd say, but the writing is a little immature, and I've improved much since then. Sooo, yeah, rewrite should be out before this year ends! Also, I'm going to revamp my profile and everything. But just enjoy this for now.**

**I don't own pokemon, okay?**

**Review when you're done, by the way.**

* * *

**Return to LaRousse**

**Chapter 3**

**The Mildly Amusing Argument**

* * *

Harley was used to people staring at his purple hair and eccentric way of dressing. No one really seemed to understand him, except for his best friend Soledad and his uncle's sister's daughter. She was one of those people who went in emo and came out…overly normal.

"Hey, you with the face!" a redheaded girl shouted. She was short, and had a somewhat chubby appearance to her. "What are you doing, wandering in the halls?"

"Oh, hi there!" Harley sang, "I'm looking for my uncle's niece. Have you seen her? She's kind of hard to miss, you know. She's generally got this kid stalking her, and she's rather developed, and most importantly, she wears a helluva lot of red."

"…Her name being…?"

"It's May, but I see that as unimportant!"

"May…Maple…?"

"Yes, yes, that's the one, now, will you take me to her or not?"

"Um…why?" the girl asked, confused.

"Because," Harley vented, "She needs to go to our cousin's wedding in Lilycove, and if I don't get to her soon, we're going to be late and miss the flight. This is not acceptable, you see, deary. Now, in case you think I'm a stalker or something, ask her. My name's Harley Dogwood and I am her uncle's nephew. Anyways, her full name is May Marcelle Maple, and sometimes her friends call her M Cubed."

The redhead said, "Okay, that last bit there sounded like you were a stalker, man."

"But I'm not," Harley defended. "Ask her yourself!"

999

"Sophie?" May asked, being pulled from her History class. "What's up? Oh, hey, Harley."

"YOU KNOW HIM?" Sophie shouted.

"I TOLD YOU!" Harley said at the same time.

"Why are you here, Harley?" May asked accusingly.

"Well, ya see, sweetheart, the flight to Lilycove leaves in two hours, and knowing you it's going to take us an hour to get through security and get on the flight, not to mention the half hour it takes to get there because you're freaking school is on the other side of town!" Harley ranted.

"Whoa, okay, Harley, calm down. No need to rant."

"BUT THERE IS! We need to leave now, tell your teacher or WHATEVER, but we're going."

"Right…" May sighed sarcastically. "I guess Sophie could handle it…?"

She looked at her friend hopefully.

Sophie frowned. "You are so lucky I'm on the student council…"

"Yay! I love you," May said happily. "Okay, Harley, let's go to the wedding!"

She began to stomp off to the exit of the school and ran into the glass door. She said an "I'm okay," before falling to the ground with a 'thud'.

"Sometimes…" Harley said, "I really wonder if she's bipolar…"


End file.
